An anisotropic conductive film in which electrically conductive particles are dispersed in an resin binder is widely used when an electrical component such as an IC chip is mounted on a wiring board and the like, but in such an anisotropic conductive film, it is known that electrically conductive particles are present in a state in which they are connected to or aggregated with each other. Therefore, in a case where the anisotropic conductive film is applied to connect an IC chip terminal and a wiring board terminal, the pitches of which are narrowed with light weight and miniaturization of an electronic device, a short circuit may be generated between the adjacent terminals due to the electrically conductive particles that are present in a state in which the electrically conductive particles are connected to or aggregated in the anisotropic conductive film.
In the related art, a film in which the electrically conductive particles are regularly arranged is suggested as an anisotropic conductive film to deal with such a narrow pitch. For example, Patent Document 1 suggests an anisotropic conductive film in which after an adhesive layer is formed in a stretchable film and the electrically conductive particles are densely packed in a single layer on a surface of the adhesive layer, the electrically conductive particles are regularly arranged by the film being biaxially stretched until the distance between the electrically conductive particles reaches the desired distance, then the electrically conductive particles are transferred to an electrically insulating adhesive base layer by pressing the electrically insulating adhesive base layer against the electrically conductive particles, the electrically insulating adhesive base layer being an element of the anisotropic conductive film. Patent Document 2 also suggests an anisotropic conductive film in which electrically conductive particles are dispersed on a transfer-type concave portion formation surface having a concave portion on a surface, the concave portion formation surface is squeegeed and the electrically conductive particles are held in the concave portion, the electrically conductive particles are primarily transferred to the adhesive layer by pressing therefrom an adhesive film on which an adhesive layer for transfer is formed, next, the electrically conductive particles are transferred to an electrically insulating adhesive base layer by pressing the electrically insulating adhesive base layer against the electrically conductive particles adhered to the adhesive layer, the electrically insulating adhesive base layer being an element of the anisotropic conductive film. In general, in these anisotropic conductive films, an electrically insulating adhesive cover layer is stacked to cover the electrically conductive particles on the surface of the electrically conductive particle side.